<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gänseblümchen by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329091">Gänseblümchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25-year-old Dominic/ 16-year-old Marius, Age Difference, M/M, Original setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*25岁警察班/16岁高中生耶<br/>*养成系CP<br/>*无成年前性行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天是我来到Dominic叔叔哥哥家的第二天了。”<br/>  “Dom对我挺好的，虽然他有时候有点凶巴巴，而且他身上的纹身让我有点害怕。（毕竟之前在学校欺负我的那些小混混也是有很多纹身的）”<br/>  “但是Dom不会伤害我的，我很信任叔叔的选择，而且Dominic真的超酷！他是一位警察，还有一辆哈雷摩托！”<br/>  Marius趴在床上，在橘黄色的小夜灯灯光下写出这些话。<br/>  “明天就要开学了，我已经等不及了！”</p><p>——————</p><p> “Marius,我很抱歉，我.......对不起，在我去慕尼黑这段时间，你可能要住在我以前的一个学生那了。”<br/>  Marius一向不是一个会让叔叔过多操心的孩子，尽管他并不清楚这个“曾经的学生”究竟是个什么样的人，但他还是会乖乖的听他叔叔的话，准备开始几年的寄人篱下的生活。<br/>  在面前这道白色的木质大门前，这个接近16岁16岁的少年显得有些瘦小。他咽了咽口水，转头用余光瞥了瞥自己身后那个装着自己全部家当的巨大行李箱，深呼吸，最终决定叩响这扇门。<br/>  “叩叩叩。”<br/>  许久没有反响。<br/>  就在Marius刚准备再次敲门时，门“吱呀”一声打开了。<br/>  紧接着进入Marius视野的，是一个无比正常的卫衣和牛仔裤。而抬起眼，他就看到一个把起床气写在脸上的青年正皱着眉头，挠着自己鸟窝一样乱糟糟的金发，也正颔首看着自己。<br/>  目光相接的一瞬间，Marius的心脏狂跳起来。这不光是因为他很帅，至少是Marius认知里长得好看的那批人，更是因为<br/>  “呃......您好，我是Marius,我的叔叔应该说过我要来您家寄宿的......”<br/>  男人的眼中闪过一丝疑惑，紧接着又恍然大悟一般想起了什么，微乎其微的点了点头。<br/>  “嗯。进来吧。” 说着，这位男士便转身进了房间，留着可怜的Marius一个人费劲的把那个巨大的行李箱拖进房子里。<br/>  这栋小别墅和叔叔家差不多大，但这并没有让Marius放松下来，相反，他紧张的后悔起为什么今天早上没有偷偷钻进叔叔的后备箱里和他一起去慕尼黑。<br/>  走过有些狭窄的入户走廊，便是亮堂堂的客厅。这栋房子的光线很好，尽管没有开灯，外面的阳光也能照进来，点亮整个厅堂。厨房和客厅间只有一个吧台之隔，这房子的主人此时就在那，接上两杯水，招呼着他坐到沙发上。<br/>  “别害怕，孩子，坐这。”<br/>  Marius又咽了咽口水——这是他紧张时的表现——小心的把箱子靠在墙边放好，犹犹豫豫的走了过去，坐在距离男人一个抱枕那么宽的地方。<br/>  “你是叫Marius，对吧？那先来个自我介绍，Dominic Brunsmier, 叫我Dom就可以。”<br/>  很明显起床后的一杯水平复了他不少的起床气，疲惫的双眼里透露出友善，语气也缓和了不少。<br/>  “我是你叔叔的学生，现在是个警察。他先前和我说过你高中的地址......你是高中一年级对吧？”<br/>  “对......啊，不，下个学期要升高二了。叔叔和我说过，您是他在柏林工业大学一手带出来’的硕士。”Marius喝了一口杯里的水，淡淡的酸涩在口中蔓延开——是柠檬水。<br/>  Dominic勾了勾嘴角，绕开了这个话题：“来参观一下吧。”<br/>  “如你所见这里是客厅，那有ps4和xbox,电视柜里有点游戏碟片，你想玩的话就自己开吧。”<br/>  “这里是厨房，洗手间在那边，当然你自己的房间里也有一个，然后最里边的是我的房间。”<br/>  Dominic像个导游一样走在前面，手意思意思指了指各个房间，Marius则是像个小鸭子一样，好奇的探头探脑。<br/>  “从这能去车库，暂时是空着的，如果你想捣鼓些什么小玩意可以去那。”<br/>  “等等，Dom, 你没有车的话你要怎么上班？我的意思是......警察局离这有点远。”<br/>  被叫住的男人回头看了看身后的男孩，本来垂着的手扶上了一边的门把手。<br/>  “呃……是这样，我有一台摩托车。”<br/>  “真的吗！！”面前这个孩子昂起了头，湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋而好奇的光。<br/>  “好吧，我来带你看看。”对此，Dominic回以一个微笑。<br/>  车库大门紧闭着，不太流通的空气里弥漫着灰尘和机油的味道，出乎意料的，Dominic发现Marius并不像其他进过他车库的人那样露出难以忍受的表情。<br/>  他绕过因为尺寸过大而垂到地上的车衣，黑色布料隐约勾勒出里面那台机械的轮廓，一把掀开，扬起的灰尘不禁让在一旁的Marius咳嗽起来。<br/>  一台哈雷摩托。<br/>  看见它的第一眼，Marius的眼里迸发出肉眼可见的激动，被车衣盖住小半的流线型的漆黑车身让他止不住自己的颤抖。<br/>  “我的天……”Marius向它走去，忍不住用指尖触碰了一下那冰凉的车身，左右打量着上面那些露出一半的火焰涂装。<br/>  “我听你叔叔说过，你对这些东西很感兴趣。”<br/>  Dominic倚靠在一旁的工作台上，随手拿起旁边的螺丝刀把玩起来。<br/>  “是的，我的房间里甚至有一台直升机！不过没有螺旋桨和尾翼，叔叔把他改装成我大半个房间。它有这——么大——”Marius说着用手臂在空中尽可能大的比划了一下，谈及自己引以为傲的那台“直升机”，他的语速都不经意的加快了。<br/>  Dominic看着面前这个兴奋的手舞足蹈的孩子，笑了笑，“小伙子，你以后想做什么？就......职业？”<br/>  “职业啊......我还没想到，工程师吧？”Marius谈论到这个话题上，有些面露难色。<br/>  “挺好啊，不过我倒是一直都很喜欢当警察。我哥哥也是警察，我本来要和他一起去参加BGS的，但是因为我捉弄他被发现了，吃了处分，只能留在柏林了。”<br/>  “啊？那不是很遗憾吗？”<br/>  “唉，无所谓了，在这也挺好的。”<br/>   Dominic走过去把车衣重新盖上——而这几乎是同时引起了Marius瞬间暗淡的目光。看着他委屈的表情，Dominic不禁轻笑一声。<br/> “有空我一定要去看看你的卧室里的直升机，但是我们现在该去看看你的房间了。”边说着，Dominic的手抚上了他毛茸茸的脑袋，半推半就的推着他往房间里走。手感还不错，想着他又揉了揉，金色卷发被他弄的有些凌乱。<br/>  Marius的卧室在二楼，看起来比Dominic的还大了不少。房间的装饰倒是比较简约，以灰白色为主，浅灰色的墙壁和深灰色的铺着毛毯的地板，白色的灯，窗帘，和柜子，甚至床也是白色的。但值得一提的是，房间的角落堆了几个封起来的大纸箱。<br/>  “呃……Dominic?那些是什么？”Marius歪了歪头，用胳膊肘指了指那些箱子。<br/>  “这不重要。过段时间会有人把他们拿走的。”谈论到这个问题，Dominic的神色略有些黯淡下来，但很快就恢复了。<br/>  “从今以后你就住这了，小伙子，需要让你自己收拾一下东西吗？”<br/>  “呃……好的！”<br/>  虽然这个卧室里没有直升机，但和Marius之前的卧室比起来大了不少。如果把梳妆台换成书桌的话，会更好的。Marius倒在大床上这样想着。<br/>  晚春的微风卷起轻飘飘的纱质窗帘，阳光从窗户的缝隙里透进来，温热却不刺眼。清凉的风拂过Marius的脸颊，身下的被子和枕头散发着淡淡的阳光和洗衣粉的味道，看来Dominic为了迎接他的到来做了不少准备。床垫软踏踏的，Marius倒在上面，困意逐渐占领了他的大脑。<br/> 不知过了多久， Dominic轻手轻脚的推开房门，看到在床上熟睡的少年，露出了无奈的笑。他走过去，将自己的外套轻轻盖在他身上，还帮他扯了扯因为动作掀起来的一块衣物，不让他白嫩的肚子露在空气中。<br/>  看着Marius的睡颜，听到少年平静的呼吸声，Dominic不禁开始憧憬和他日后的生活。</p><p>——————</p><p>  “别了吧老兄，你知道吗，你说这事的那表情活脱脱像个女儿控老爹。”男人将手中的啤酒杯砸在桌子上，脸上的红晕不知是笑的还是酒精所致，浅棕色侧分的头发随着笑抖动着。<br/>  Dominic白了他一眼，拿起自己面前的啤酒灌了一口：“你好意思说我吗？要不是我说，你是不是都快忘了你还有个大学生女朋友，说不定就这会她已经给你打了几百个查岗电话。Elias, 听过来人一句劝，有对象的时候别老来这种地方鬼混。”<br/>  酒吧的音乐可以用震耳欲聋来描述，这让两人都不得不吼着说话。<br/>  “我今天已经向她报备啦！再说我不是还是为了安慰我刚失恋不久的好兄弟Dominic吗？”Elias刻意将后半句话说的极具戏剧性，仿佛他才是那个失恋了伤心欲绝的人一样。<br/>  “不劳您费心了，这也不早了。”Dominic翻开手机一看，屏幕上大大的22:00让他差点把嘴里的啤酒吐出来。“十点了，我该回家了，明天还要送那小子去上学。”<br/>  Elias耸耸肩，看着有些忙乱披上外套离开的Dominic，摇着头小声说了一句：<br/>  “奶爸。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*校园欺凌提及注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开学对于大部分孩子来说都是一件不值得高兴的事情，面对每天被迫的早起和写不完的作业，没人会感到开心的。尽管如此，与久别重逢的同学们相见还是让校园里充满了欢声笑语。<br/>  “我们到了。”<br/>  摩托车引擎的轰鸣逐渐平缓下来，Dominic用腿撑着停下的摩托车，摘掉头盔挂在把手上。回过头去看坐在自己身后的Marius，少年的手还紧紧的攥着Dominic的外套，头上套着的过大的头盔让他显得有些滑稽。<br/>  在校门口一路的小轿车和校车大巴中，Dominic这辆声音响亮的哈雷摩托显得格外突出，吸引了周围一众学生家长的目光。<br/>  Marius四处张望着，周围人的注视很明显让他有些兴奋，他拽了拽Dominic的衣角，抬起头对他说：“Dom你的摩托实在是太帅了！你看大家都在看你呢！”<br/>  Dominic白了他一眼，用指节敲了敲Marius的头盔：“好了大明星，你该去上学了，学校里还有不少手续要办呢。”<br/>  “那你下午要来接我吗？我还想坐！这实在是太爽了！”<br/>  Dominic隔着护目镜都能感受到Marius兴奋的炙热的目光，翻过手一看，发现距离自己迟到只有不到半个小时，叹了口气，径直将Marius的头盔摘下来放进挂载箱里，末了还帮少年整理了一下被压得乱七八糟的卷发。<br/>  “我会来的，但是以后可能有时候你要坐校车，因为我可说不准什么时候要加班。”<br/>  Marius瘪了瘪嘴，一脸委屈样看着Dominic，看得他心里一软。<br/>  “时间不等人，小伙子。”Dominic催促着Marius从车上下来，语气倒是温柔了许多。<br/>  “好吧......”<br/>  或许这孩子只是有些缺少陪伴吧。Dominic看着少年离开的背影想到。</p><p>  校园生活对于Marius来说并不是一件简单的事。<br/>  比起和同学打交道聊天，他更愿意埋头钻研各种深奥刁钻的物理题，他并不是不屑于和同龄人玩耍，只不过大部分高中生还是更愿意结交一些对他们来说更有趣的人——至少不是Marius这样的木头脑袋。久而久之，校园里的Marius习惯了独来独往，尽管他话痨的本性让他时常想找人说说话，但就算是比较迟钝的他，也可以感觉到他在这个学校里并不很受待见。<br/>  哦对了，除了各种理科需要小组完成任务的时候。那时候，所谓的同班同学们就会蜂拥而上企图成为他的“队友”，因为他们都知道，凭着Marius有些偏执狂的性格，他肯定会一个人完成大部分的小组作业，而最后优秀的成品名单上又会写上他们的名字。<br/>  Marius在人挤人的楼道里穿行，身边的聊天声和笑声仿佛都和他无关。路过上个学期的教室，墙上的软木板本来贴着受众多物理老师赞扬的他写的那份实验报告，但现在也被清理到不知道哪个角落里了。Marius垂下眼，说不在乎是不可能的。<br/>  回到教室，少男少女们都三五成群的围在一圈聊天，孤身一人的Marius显得有些格格不入。在高中，交际圈总是形成的快速又不稳定，早在刚入学的那一个星期，谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁撕破脸了，谁又说谁坏话了，这样的绯闻就已经满天飞了，Marius对此已经习以为常。<br/>  Marius走到自己的座位边，把要用的书和文具拿出来，放在桌上，然后坐下，漫不经心的看起了随手拿的一本小说。他注意到有些不一样的地方，上个学期坐在自己旁边的那个可怜虫似乎是转学走了，他以前总被班上那几个小混混欺负，也是怪可怜的。<br/>  公立高中，总有些不学无术的家伙混进来。<br/>  Marius轻轻叹了口气，这并不是一件好事，不管是欺负别人还是被欺负，但那个可怜家伙走了，说明Marius离被欺负也不远了。他对那几个家伙在上个学期并没有愉快的回忆，他们在Marius的课本里放毛毛虫，还把他的玻璃水杯打碎了。但Marius那时候十分冷静的，换了不锈钢的水杯，并把那条毛毛虫扔回了其中一个小混混的书包里。<br/>  在那之后，Marius就没受过欺凌了，因为他表现出的冷淡的一面让捉弄他的人感到没趣极了。于是他们就集火到另外一个可怜家伙身上，而且更变本加厉。<br/>  “噢，我们可怜的August转学了！”<br/>  “看来我们这个学期会少很多乐子啊......”<br/>  两个痞里痞气的声音从身后传来，Marius很快就辨认出那来自叫John 和 William的两个小混混。<br/>  “没关系，伙计们，你们忘了我们班上还有个书呆子吗？”第三个人仿佛是故意让Marius听到的提高了音量。是Edison，Marius最讨厌的家伙，不光是因为他是混子头头，品行不良，更是因为Marius觉得这家伙的存在就是在侮辱那位伟大的科学家。<br/>  Marius暗自白了他们一眼，决定继续像上个学期那样用冷静的方式回击。<br/>  可事实证明，少了一个可以欺凌的对象，这几个小混混对Marius的“关照程度”已经达到了没事找事的地步了——虽然他们真的很无聊，Marius想着。<br/>  抱着这样的想法，Marius全然不想理会那些拿他打趣的话语，包括但不限于嘲讽他对学术认真的态度和否定他的个人价值，“呆子”“傻逼”这样的词已经充耳不闻了，塞进柜子里的垃圾和写着侮辱人话语的小纸条也被他丢掉了。他忍耐着，甚至于对Dominic隐瞒着这些，只因为他觉得这些只是无足轻重的小事。<br/>  Dominic照顾他，接送他上下学，在叔叔不在他身边的时候给他一个得以安身的地方，作为一个没有血缘关系的年长者已经为他做了很多了，Marius 不想再麻烦他更多。<br/>  但是矛盾终究是爆发了。<br/>  Marius先是在自己的储物柜里发现了避孕套和用紫色笔写的：“记得戴套！别再传染艾滋病毒了！”过了几天又发现有人往里面塞了一根假的男性生殖器，这样的行径让Marius对他们开始忍无可忍。<br/>  他刚把那堆恶心人的东西包裹起来扔进垃圾桶，John和其他两个人便从他身边走过，用肩膀用力的撞了他一下。<br/>  “哦无意冒犯。”John拍了拍肩膀，说道：“请问和你接触会感染基佬病毒吗？”’<br/>  还没等Marius开口反驳，那几个人就开始哄笑，引来周围人的侧目。<br/>  Marius的脸开始发热，恼怒从心脏涌向大脑，他握紧了拳头，骨节用力的发白，指甲嵌进掌心的肉里，却无法让他再冷静下来。<br/>  他狠狠瞪了那人一眼，理性告诉他不能打人，为了他的三好学生称号，所以他气愤的转身离去，不想过多的理会那些人。<br/>  “喂！怎么走了？我可以出双倍价钱，而且器大活好哦，不想考虑一下吗？”William笑着冲Marius大喊，周围人的目光像针一样扎在他的脊梁骨上，让他羞愤的想哭。<br/>  客观的说，他可以理解为什么他们会有这样的误解，Dominic长得很帅，那辆哈雷很夺目，而且那家伙浑身散发着成熟的小资气息，再加上有时抚摸头发，揽住肩膀这些略显亲昵的动作让他看起来更像一个sugar daddy.但Marius受不了，他受不了那些人羞辱Dominic，也受不了他们羞辱他自己。<br/>  “嘿，小伙子，怎么了？”Dominic拿着叉子在他眼前晃了晃，Marius这才猛然回过神来。<br/>  “啊......我没事。”Marius抓了把自己的头发，回应了一下Dominic关切的眼神，便继续埋头和盘子里的烤香肠作斗争。</p><p>   隔天，Marius收到了Dominic给他发的短信。<br/>  “抱歉Marius，今天要加班，恐怕你要自己回去了。”<br/>  “昨天注意到你有些不开心，发生什么事可以跟我说的。”<br/>  Marius关掉了手机屏，漆黑的玻璃上隐约倒映着他的脸。这条消息是在一个小时之前发来的，但现在已经到了放学的时候了，Marius作为一个好学生，自然是不会在上课期间玩手机的，但这也让他错失了坐上校车的机会。<br/>  收拾好了书包，Marius决定走路回家，反正Dominic距离学校也并不很远，他并不那么在意那点被迫的体育锻炼。<br/>  “喂，你站住！”走过厕所门口时，John令人讨厌的声音从身后传来。Marius并不很想理会他，稍微顿了顿脚步，刚准备离开时，头皮猛然传来撕裂一般的痛。<br/>  Marius眼前一黑，身体向后倾倒。清脆的“啪”的一声，Marius脸上传来火辣辣的疼，想必是挨了一巴掌。<br/>  他虚起的眼里看到William和Edison的脸，还没等他反应过来，另一边脸上又挨了一拳。Marius扯着嗓子，下意识的想发出喊声求救，却被掐住了脖子，发不出声音。缺氧让他眼前发黑，还没散去的耳鸣让他难以听清那三个小混混说了什么。<br/>  Marius的身体在同龄人中偏瘦弱一些，再加上平时疏于体育锻炼，他几乎是十分轻易的就被那三个人拖进了厕所的隔间。他们的笑声和打趣声在Marius的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，狰狞的嘴脸在他眼里逐渐扭曲。三个混混泄愤式的拳打脚踢劈头盖脸的落在Marius的身上，受害者暴怒的挣扎只换来更多痛苦，最后只能本能的护住脆弱的腹部。<br/>  那天晚上，Marius不知道自己是怎么回到家的。</p><p>  Dominic回到住处的时候，整栋房子没有一点亮光。他本以为Marius只是疲惫的提早上床睡觉了，但当他看到在沙发上缩成一团的男孩，他就意识到有些不好的事发生在Marius身上了。<br/>  “Marius？”Dominic试探着开口，但被叫到名字的男孩只是保持着将双眼从并拢的膝盖间探出来的姿势，空洞的眼神不知在看着什么地方。<br/>  Dominic把外套和包随意放在玄关处，赶忙去到男孩身边。借着窗外微弱的光，Dominic看到Marius脸上未干的泪痕，男孩的双眼哭的发红，抱着膝盖的手微微颤抖着。Dominic眉头紧锁，单膝着地蹲在地上试图对上他的眼睛，他右手握住Marius的手，用拇指摩挲他的手背，左手轻轻拨开被汗液黏在额角的头发，却发现先前被盖住的一片淤青。<br/>  “Marius，发生什么了？！可以跟我说说吗？”Dominic说，尽可能的放软了语气。他有很多设想，但都和校园欺凌这件他最讨厌的事八九不离十。<br/>  Marius张了张嘴，但颤抖的嘴唇最终还是紧紧抿上了。蓝灰色的眼睛里盛满了水雾，恐惧，悲伤，愤怒的情绪几乎要满溢而出，他看着Dominic，街上的灯光照出了在另一边眼角和颧骨上的一片深红。<br/>   Dominic咽了咽口水。不管从哪种角度，Marius受伤都有他的一部分责任，作为临时监护人，他没有保护好Marius，失职的悔恨感压上他的心头。他起身，在医疗箱里找出碘酒和纱布，打开客厅的灯，回到Marius身边，帮他的伤口消毒包扎。<br/>  许久，只有棉签和玻璃瓶碰撞的声音，药水搅动的声音，和Marius偶尔因为疼痛发出的抽气声回荡在两人之间，最终还是Dominic打破了沉寂。<br/>  “所以。”Dominic把用过的棉签扔进垃圾桶，“现在可以说说发生什么了吗？”<br/>  Marius垂了垂眼，看着自己膝盖处被磨破的布料，说：“他们打了我，在学校的厕所里。”<br/>  “谁。”<br/>  “John， William，和Edison，班上的小混混。”<br/>  Dominic脸色变得有些难看。他听过那个叫Edison的名字，似乎也是个进过好几次局子又被弄出去的纨绔子弟。他想了想，对Marius说：“你知道他们有什么......动向吗？经常去的酒吧什么的。”<br/>  “呃......‘Black Rose',可能？有时候听他们提起过这个地方。问这个干嘛？”<br/>  Dominic伸手，轻轻揉了揉Marius的脑袋，说：“坏人总会得到些报应的。”<br/>  由我来实现。 但Dominic没敢说出这后半句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*校园欺凌提及注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开学对于大部分孩子来说都是一件不值得高兴的事情，面对每天被迫的早起和写不完的作业，没人会感到开心的。尽管如此，与久别重逢的同学们相见还是让校园里充满了欢声笑语。<br/>  “我们到了。”<br/>  摩托车引擎的轰鸣逐渐平缓下来，Dominic用腿撑着停下的摩托车，摘掉头盔挂在把手上。回过头去看坐在自己身后的Marius，少年的手还紧紧的攥着Dominic的外套，头上套着的过大的头盔让他显得有些滑稽。<br/>  在校门口一路的小轿车和校车大巴中，Dominic这辆声音响亮的哈雷摩托显得格外突出，吸引了周围一众学生家长的目光。<br/>  Marius四处张望着，周围人的注视很明显让他有些兴奋，他拽了拽Dominic的衣角，抬起头对他说：“Dom你的摩托实在是太帅了！你看大家都在看你呢！”<br/>  Dominic白了他一眼，用指节敲了敲Marius的头盔：“好了大明星，你该去上学了，学校里还有不少手续要办呢。”<br/>  “那你下午要来接我吗？我还想坐！这实在是太爽了！”<br/>  Dominic隔着护目镜都能感受到Marius兴奋的炙热的目光，翻过手一看，发现距离自己迟到只有不到半个小时，叹了口气，径直将Marius的头盔摘下来放进挂载箱里，末了还帮少年整理了一下被压得乱七八糟的卷发。<br/>  “我会来的，但是以后可能有时候你要坐校车，因为我可说不准什么时候要加班。”<br/>  Marius瘪了瘪嘴，一脸委屈样看着Dominic，看得他心里一软。<br/>  “时间不等人，小伙子。”Dominic催促着Marius从车上下来，语气倒是温柔了许多。<br/>  “好吧......”<br/>  或许这孩子只是有些缺少陪伴吧。Dominic看着少年离开的背影想到。</p><p>  校园生活对于Marius来说并不是一件简单的事。<br/>  比起和同学打交道聊天，他更愿意埋头钻研各种深奥刁钻的物理题，他并不是不屑于和同龄人玩耍，只不过大部分高中生还是更愿意结交一些对他们来说更有趣的人——至少不是Marius这样的木头脑袋。久而久之，校园里的Marius习惯了独来独往，尽管他话痨的本性让他时常想找人说说话，但就算是比较迟钝的他，也可以感觉到他在这个学校里并不很受待见。<br/>  哦对了，除了各种理科需要小组完成任务的时候。那时候，所谓的同班同学们就会蜂拥而上企图成为他的“队友”，因为他们都知道，凭着Marius有些偏执狂的性格，他肯定会一个人完成大部分的小组作业，而最后优秀的成品名单上又会写上他们的名字。<br/>  Marius在人挤人的楼道里穿行，身边的聊天声和笑声仿佛都和他无关。路过上个学期的教室，墙上的软木板本来贴着受众多物理老师赞扬的他写的那份实验报告，但现在也被清理到不知道哪个角落里了。Marius垂下眼，说不在乎是不可能的。<br/>  回到教室，少男少女们都三五成群的围在一圈聊天，孤身一人的Marius显得有些格格不入。在高中，交际圈总是形成的快速又不稳定，早在刚入学的那一个星期，谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁撕破脸了，谁又说谁坏话了，这样的绯闻就已经满天飞了，Marius对此已经习以为常。<br/>  Marius走到自己的座位边，把要用的书和文具拿出来，放在桌上，然后坐下，漫不经心的看起了随手拿的一本小说。他注意到有些不一样的地方，上个学期坐在自己旁边的那个可怜虫似乎是转学走了，他以前总被班上那几个小混混欺负，也是怪可怜的。<br/>  公立高中，总有些不学无术的家伙混进来。<br/>  Marius轻轻叹了口气，这并不是一件好事，不管是欺负别人还是被欺负，但那个可怜家伙走了，说明Marius离被欺负也不远了。他对那几个家伙在上个学期并没有愉快的回忆，他们在Marius的课本里放毛毛虫，还把他的玻璃水杯打碎了。但Marius那时候十分冷静的，换了不锈钢的水杯，并把那条毛毛虫扔回了其中一个小混混的书包里。<br/>  在那之后，Marius就没受过欺凌了，因为他表现出的冷淡的一面让捉弄他的人感到没趣极了。于是他们就集火到另外一个可怜家伙身上，而且更变本加厉。<br/>  “噢，我们可怜的August转学了！”<br/>  “看来我们这个学期会少很多乐子啊......”<br/>  两个痞里痞气的声音从身后传来，Marius很快就辨认出那来自叫John 和 William的两个小混混。<br/>  “没关系，伙计们，你们忘了我们班上还有个书呆子吗？”第三个人仿佛是故意让Marius听到的提高了音量。是Edison，Marius最讨厌的家伙，不光是因为他是混子头头，品行不良，更是因为Marius觉得这家伙的存在就是在侮辱那位伟大的科学家。<br/>  Marius暗自白了他们一眼，决定继续像上个学期那样用冷静的方式回击。<br/>  可事实证明，少了一个可以欺凌的对象，这几个小混混对Marius的“关照程度”已经达到了没事找事的地步了——虽然他们真的很无聊，Marius想着。<br/>  抱着这样的想法，Marius全然不想理会那些拿他打趣的话语，包括但不限于嘲讽他对学术认真的态度和否定他的个人价值，“呆子”“傻逼”这样的词已经充耳不闻了，塞进柜子里的垃圾和写着侮辱人话语的小纸条也被他丢掉了。他忍耐着，甚至于对Dominic隐瞒着这些，只因为他觉得这些只是无足轻重的小事。<br/>  Dominic照顾他，接送他上下学，在叔叔不在他身边的时候给他一个得以安身的地方，作为一个没有血缘关系的年长者已经为他做了很多了，Marius 不想再麻烦他更多。<br/>  但是矛盾终究是爆发了。<br/>  Marius先是在自己的储物柜里发现了避孕套和用紫色笔写的：“记得戴套！别再传染艾滋病毒了！”过了几天又发现有人往里面塞了一根假的男性生殖器，这样的行径让Marius对他们开始忍无可忍。<br/>  他刚把那堆恶心人的东西包裹起来扔进垃圾桶，John和其他两个人便从他身边走过，用肩膀用力的撞了他一下。<br/>  “哦无意冒犯。”John拍了拍肩膀，说道：“请问和你接触会感染基佬病毒吗？”’<br/>  还没等Marius开口反驳，那几个人就开始哄笑，引来周围人的侧目。<br/>  Marius的脸开始发热，恼怒从心脏涌向大脑，他握紧了拳头，骨节用力的发白，指甲嵌进掌心的肉里，却无法让他再冷静下来。<br/>  他狠狠瞪了那人一眼，理性告诉他不能打人，为了他的三好学生称号，所以他气愤的转身离去，不想过多的理会那些人。<br/>  “喂！怎么走了？我可以出双倍价钱，而且器大活好哦，不想考虑一下吗？”William笑着冲Marius大喊，周围人的目光像针一样扎在他的脊梁骨上，让他羞愤的想哭。<br/>  客观的说，他可以理解为什么他们会有这样的误解，Dominic长得很帅，那辆哈雷很夺目，而且那家伙浑身散发着成熟的小资气息，再加上有时抚摸头发，揽住肩膀这些略显亲昵的动作让他看起来更像一个sugar daddy.但Marius受不了，他受不了那些人羞辱Dominic，也受不了他们羞辱他自己。<br/>  “嘿，小伙子，怎么了？”Dominic拿着叉子在他眼前晃了晃，Marius这才猛然回过神来。<br/>  “啊......我没事。”Marius抓了把自己的头发，回应了一下Dominic关切的眼神，便继续埋头和盘子里的烤香肠作斗争。</p><p>   隔天，Marius收到了Dominic给他发的短信。<br/>  “抱歉Marius，今天要加班，恐怕你要自己回去了。”<br/>  “昨天注意到你有些不开心，发生什么事可以跟我说的。”<br/>  Marius关掉了手机屏，漆黑的玻璃上隐约倒映着他的脸。这条消息是在一个小时之前发来的，但现在已经到了放学的时候了，Marius作为一个好学生，自然是不会在上课期间玩手机的，但这也让他错失了坐上校车的机会。<br/>  收拾好了书包，Marius决定走路回家，反正Dominic距离学校也并不很远，他并不那么在意那点被迫的体育锻炼。<br/>  “喂，你站住！”走过厕所门口时，John令人讨厌的声音从身后传来。Marius并不很想理会他，稍微顿了顿脚步，刚准备离开时，头皮猛然传来撕裂一般的痛。<br/>  Marius眼前一黑，身体向后倾倒。清脆的“啪”的一声，Marius脸上传来火辣辣的疼，想必是挨了一巴掌。<br/>  他虚起的眼里看到William和Edison的脸，还没等他反应过来，另一边脸上又挨了一拳。Marius扯着嗓子，下意识的想发出喊声求救，却被掐住了脖子，发不出声音。缺氧让他眼前发黑，还没散去的耳鸣让他难以听清那三个小混混说了什么。<br/>  Marius的身体在同龄人中偏瘦弱一些，再加上平时疏于体育锻炼，他几乎是十分轻易的就被那三个人拖进了厕所的隔间。他们的笑声和打趣声在Marius的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，狰狞的嘴脸在他眼里逐渐扭曲。三个混混泄愤式的拳打脚踢劈头盖脸的落在Marius的身上，受害者暴怒的挣扎只换来更多痛苦，最后只能本能的护住脆弱的腹部。<br/>  那天晚上，Marius不知道自己是怎么回到家的。</p><p>  Dominic回到住处的时候，整栋房子没有一点亮光。他本以为Marius只是疲惫的提早上床睡觉了，但当他看到在沙发上缩成一团的男孩，他就意识到有些不好的事发生在Marius身上了。<br/>  “Marius？”Dominic试探着开口，但被叫到名字的男孩只是保持着将双眼从并拢的膝盖间探出来的姿势，空洞的眼神不知在看着什么地方。<br/>  Dominic把外套和包随意放在玄关处，赶忙去到男孩身边。借着窗外微弱的光，Dominic看到Marius脸上未干的泪痕，男孩的双眼哭的发红，抱着膝盖的手微微颤抖着。Dominic眉头紧锁，单膝着地蹲在地上试图对上他的眼睛，他右手握住Marius的手，用拇指摩挲他的手背，左手轻轻拨开被汗液黏在额角的头发，却发现先前被盖住的一片淤青。<br/>  “Marius，发生什么了？！可以跟我说说吗？”Dominic说，尽可能的放软了语气。他有很多设想，但都和校园欺凌这件他最讨厌的事八九不离十。<br/>  Marius张了张嘴，但颤抖的嘴唇最终还是紧紧抿上了。蓝灰色的眼睛里盛满了水雾，恐惧，悲伤，愤怒的情绪几乎要满溢而出，他看着Dominic，街上的灯光照出了在另一边眼角和颧骨上的一片深红。<br/>   Dominic咽了咽口水。不管从哪种角度，Marius受伤都有他的一部分责任，作为临时监护人，他没有保护好Marius，失职的悔恨感压上他的心头。他起身，在医疗箱里找出碘酒和纱布，打开客厅的灯，回到Marius身边，帮他的伤口消毒包扎。<br/>  许久，只有棉签和玻璃瓶碰撞的声音，药水搅动的声音，和Marius偶尔因为疼痛发出的抽气声回荡在两人之间，最终还是Dominic打破了沉寂。<br/>  “所以。”Dominic把用过的棉签扔进垃圾桶，“现在可以说说发生什么了吗？”<br/>  Marius垂了垂眼，看着自己膝盖处被磨破的布料，说：“他们打了我，在学校的厕所里。”<br/>  “谁。”<br/>  “John， William，和Edison，班上的小混混。”<br/>  Dominic脸色变得有些难看。他听过那个叫Edison的名字，似乎也是个进过好几次局子又被弄出去的纨绔子弟。他想了想，对Marius说：“你知道他们有什么......动向吗？经常去的酒吧什么的。”<br/>  “呃......‘Black Rose',可能？有时候听他们提起过这个地方。问这个干嘛？”<br/>  Dominic伸手，轻轻揉了揉Marius的脑袋，说：“坏人总会得到些报应的。”<br/>  由我来实现。 但Dominic没敢说出这后半句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Marius 对于某些他不该知道的问题，有些太好奇了。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柏林的夜晚通常是安静祥和的，但这只是因为在深夜狂欢的人们把灯红酒绿藏在了一栋栋房屋里。门缝里逃出来的摇滚乐若有若无的飘在十月份干燥的空气中，又被凉爽的秋风卷进夜幕，消失的无影无踪。Dominic倚在酒吧的侧墙，与后门不太近的距离让溜出来的醉鬼和舞女无视了这个带着兜帽，好像在等待谁的男人。<br/>  现在已经是凌晨一点了。Dominic划开手机屏幕，草草看了一下时间便又收回口袋里，伸缩棍在另一边的袖子下，任由他的主人把玩着。<br/>  事实上，Dominic已经很久没干过这种事了，在度过了高中时候叛逆的青葱岁月后，才意识到这种行为无聊透顶。尽管对付这三个目标的小混混高中生并不是什么难事，但让他们长记性，不再欺负Marius，才是重点。<br/>  他从那三个混混进酒吧不久就开始跟踪他们了。Dominic只是坐在能正好看到他们的卡座的吧台上，点了一杯又一杯啤酒，观察这几个小毛孩，顺便和漂亮的调酒师聊聊天。为了更加融入环境，他今晚选择了在薄卫衣上加了一件黑色的，手臂上有黄色条纹的皮夹克，甚至还穿了为数不多带有破洞的牛仔裤。<br/>   而现在，他的猎物终于离开了他们最后欢声笑语的地方——卡座。在Dominic面前的酒保，或许还在好奇面前的德式帅哥独自一人喝啤酒的原因，转眼位置上只留下了几张钞票。这或许是这位酒保今晚见过最奇怪的事情了，尤其是钞票中间还夹着纸，上面略微潦草的笔记准确无误地表达着它主人的意思：半个小时内不要有人去后巷。酒保原本因为迷惑而皱起的眉毛又舒展开来，一丝笑容浮现而出，这样的事情在这间酒吧里已经见怪不怪了。<br/>   燃烧着的烟草，伴随着它带来的香气，不断产出的烟雾让夜色中Dominic的脸更加朦胧。Dominic看着欢笑中猎物们脸上的表情由惬意，变成愤怒。他不介意他们的情绪更加高涨一些，袖里的甩棍已经暗自定下了今晚的赢家，Dominic很清楚这一点，手上的烟头被随意地摁在叶子板上，这台廉价车发黄的车漆用融化表达了它的痛苦。<br/>   愤怒驱使着混混的老大右手冲拳而出，可惜，这在Dominic眼中太慢了，他甚至有时间怀疑他的爷爷都这样打出这种速度。<br/>  标准的中位格挡砸在混混的手腕上，还没等混混为这一下痛苦叫出来，他的小腹就遭受了一拳重击。肚子沉闷的回声代替了它主人的惨叫。Dominic收回了刚刚打在对方小腹上的右拳，借着惯性甩出了这把在袖子里销声匿迹太久了的甩棍，一闷棍甩在了刚刚还愣在原地的William上。这一下，打掉了混混刺来的蝴蝶刀，也打掉了他们获胜的唯一希望。这位混混，也到此为止了，Dominic这把钢制的甩棍，在他长期锻炼的肌肉的帮助下，抽断了William的手腕。关节扭曲的形状和无比清晰的“咔啦”声，让一旁的John脸色发青逃离了现场。剩下的，就只有被Dominic抓住衣领还在呻吟中的Edison。显然，Dom并没有放过他的意思。甩棍在精准的控制下甩在Edison的腿弯上，不争气的肌肉让他跪在了地上。目光中急袭来的甩棍，本能的让他闭上双眼。想象中的剧痛没有传来，甩棍的尖端停在下巴，向上挑起。Edison没有胆量睁开双眼。接受到的除了小腹和腿弯的痛感，还有在耳边那一句：“如果你再敢碰Marius，我保证下一次不会这么轻。” Edison在众人的围观下跪在地上，听到除了William的呻吟，还有摩托的低吼声后，他才敢睁开双眼。<br/>  等这个可怜的年轻人回过神来，Dominic就已经走得没影了，只留下地上半根歪歪扭扭的烟头和车上漆黑的洞。</p><p>  “你真的这么教训他们了吗！”Marius一脸震惊的看着坐在对面的Dominic，而后者只是切断一小截煎香肠塞进Marius半张的嘴里。<br/>  “恶有恶报而已，谁叫他们惹是生非。”Dominic拿起餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角残留的油渍。对了，他对Marius的说法是，“值夜班的时候正好碰上他们扰乱治安”。<br/>  Marius对这个天衣无缝的说辞仍然存疑，但他也没法找出破绽。事发时他还在床上呼呼大睡呢。他歪了歪头，解决了盘子里最后一小块披萨，自觉地端起脏盘子放进了洗碗池里。<br/>  节奏感极强的电子音乐突然响起来，Dominic看起来心情不错，一边用舌头舔着上嘴唇残存的牛奶，一边随着节奏摇着身体，但当他看到手机上的来电人时，他停下了动作。<br/>  Marius极少见到Dominic在休息时间跑到阳台上接电话。<br/>  他有些好奇，但又觉得凑过去听不太好，左右思量一下还是决定把Dominic留在桌子上的盘子和杯子洗干净，把外卖披萨盒扔进垃圾桶，而不去打探他的私事。<br/>  这个电话比想象中的要短，Marius才刚把滴着水的盘子擦干净，就听到了阳台门被拉开的声音。他张了张嘴，刚想开启一个什么话题，Dominic就在他意料之中地先开了口。<br/>  “Marius，今天有客人来。其实也不算，只是来把你房间里那些箱子拿走的。”<br/>  “好。呃......那是什么样的人？”<br/>  “就是，人，谁也不是。”<br/>  Marius眨了眨眼，Dominic的异样让他不由得有了许多猜想，但又本能地认为自己不应该在Dominic的私生活上干涉太多。尽管很好奇，他还是点了点头，回到房间看他未完成的小说。<br/>  客厅里，Dominic坐在沙发上，抽着烟，。<br/>  他还记得音响的左边曾经放着他们的合照，为了故意凑一对花了双倍的钱买了情侣手柄，她在家具店路过时执意买下来的抱枕，她在透明的烟灰缸底下贴的“少抽烟”的字条。他们也曾经有过一段很好的时光，但那些回忆早已被尘封在一个个纸箱里了。<br/>  门铃响了，Dominic才回过神来，赶忙起身去开门。<br/>  扶着门框的，是一位美丽的棕发女郎，她的高跟鞋有些不耐烦的敲击着地面，包裹到小腿的法式鱼尾裙随着她的运动摇摆着。见Dominic开了门，她才摘下脸上那副镶着金边的大墨镜，用她那双漂亮的，画着精致眼妆的蓝眼睛看着Dominic。<br/>  “噢，很不幸，我们又见面了，希望你没有在这段时间里想我。”<br/>  “抱歉扫了你的兴，我只希望你能快点把那堆东西给清理掉。”<br/>  出于礼貌的，Dominic走在了她的后面，心里却只想着赶紧结束，好给Marius做晚饭。<br/>  “这个房间里住了个小孩吗？” 女人走进Marius的房间——也是她和Dominic曾经的房间，上下环顾了一周，转头搬起了那几个箱子其中的一个。Dominic倚在门框上，抱着胳膊，看了看她的高跟鞋，又看了看她因为过分用力而出现在手臂上的肌肉线条，开口道：“要我帮忙吗？”<br/>  女人回头瞪了她一眼：“帮个忙会死吗”<br/>  Dominic耸耸肩，接过她手里的箱子，又将另一个箱子叠在上面，留下两个较小的箱子给她。<br/>  搬运的过程沉默而不尴尬，两人都很有默契的没有主动挑起什么话题，只是抱着纸箱挪动到女人的车旁。Dominic将较大的箱子放进了后备箱，而小的箱子则是放在了后座上。就在他准备以一句“再见，祝你生活顺利”结束他们最后一次会面时，女人反而先开了口。<br/>  “无意冒犯，也不是批判你，但是我有些好奇和你住在一起的那孩子。”女人说着，挑了挑眉。<br/>  “哦，他是我侄子，上学原因暂时寄宿在我家的。”<br/>  说谎不打草稿，不愧是Dominic。<br/>  女人稍稍松了口气，说道：“我相信你应该不会对亲人下手吧，尤其他还是个小孩。”<br/>  一股恼怒浮现在Dominic心里，他现在只想快点让这个女人赶紧滚出他的视线。他牵了牵嘴角，往后退了一步：“看来你对我的成见真的很深。那给你个建议，管好你自己吧。”<br/>  女人在墨镜下翻了个白眼，头也不回的钻进驾驶座，发动了油门，走之前还不忘放下车窗，给站在人行道上的Dominic留下一个中指。<br/>  他们曾经可以很幸福的，但那也只是曾经了。</p><p>  带着青春期少年对八卦消息的兴趣，Marius其实有些好奇Dominic和那位前女友的故事，但又隐约觉得在这种时候问不太合适。<br/>  看着把烤土豆戳成土豆泥的少年，Dominic也似乎觉察到了些什么。他抬起眼看了看Marius，抿了抿嘴，问道：“怎么了？你看起来很困惑。”<br/>  “没事没事的！就是，发了会呆。”Marius赶忙将一块土豆塞进嘴里，来掩饰自己的慌张。<br/>  "你是在好奇我和她的故事吗。" 这应该是个疑问句，但他从Dominic嘴里讲出来，像是一个已经被认定的事实。<br/>  伪装被戳穿的Marius愣了一下，但Dominic却自顾自的开了口。<br/>  "其实，也不是什么刻骨铭心的爱情故事。我和她是大学在一起的，毕业之后她去读了研究生，而我去了警校。我们之前关系一直不错，当然有些分歧的时候，也大多是我们互相谅解了。但不得不说，她有时候的思想比较......偏激，且固执。"<br/>  Dominic叹了口气，说到："根本上，是因为她认为我有一个从来没告诉她的，也并不存在的秘密。"<br/>  他在这顿了顿，用手在脸上抹了一把："说起来有点不好意思，就是，她以为我是gay,而她并不是很能接受这一点。"<br/>  "所以你真的是吗！" Marius的下巴微微张开，惊讶又惊喜的看着Dominic,似乎把"我想知道答案"几个字写在脸上。<br/>  Dominic白了他一眼，决定结束这个话题："吃你的饭。"<br/>  他并非不想回答这个问题，事实上，他也很难回答这个问题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>